


Bloom

by Froody



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: “Take her to the moon for me, okay?”
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble I made months back about my Stevinel fanchild’s birth. It was the prologue of something that I quickly lost motivation for, but I really liked this so I decided to post it on here!

_“Take her to the moon for me, okay?” She softly whispered into his ear with a tremble in her voice._

_He nodded, weakly, and settled his head against hers. The grip he had on her hand tightened as well._

_“I’m—“, he began, but a flash of blinding light cut him off and forced him to close his eyes._

_When he opened them, she was gone and in her place was an infant, squirming in his arms. His eyes fell on what laid in the middle of the child’s chest: a large heart-shaped gemstone with a bright, pink glow that began to dim away after a couple of seconds._

_She was gone….She was really gone…_

_He held his head down and watched as his tears fell on the body of light pink water in front of him. So entangled in his grief, he failed to notice the single pale rose floating towards him until its petals brushed against his fingers. In response, he found himself grabbing the flower, squashing it in his hand, before throwing it away._

_A few seconds later, another rose was floating beside him and then followed by another and then another and then another._

_He stood up and began to back away, all while frantically looking around. No matter in which direction he glanced, there was always a rose in the water, seemingly floating his way._

_He kept backing up until he was hit by a low rainfall. He moved away and turned around to be greeted by the statue of his mother looming over him in all of her magnificent beauty._

_There was a time when he first looked at this statue with a sense of curiosity, respect, and a determination to live up to her legacy. Unfortunately, that was gone now. At this moment, he felt nothing but ridicule, anger, and an impulse to punch the piece of rock in front of him._

_If only it hadn’t been for the child in his arms, he would’ve followed his impulse and smashed that statue into dust. Instead, he let out a loud shout and fell on his knees. He began to cry uncontrollably. His daughter joined him in his lamentation with her frightened high-pitched wails._


End file.
